User talk:Manson-Keytarcaster
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Sorofin (Talk) 09:52, June 10, 2010 WOW... You are very fluent in German and in English. Could you help us achieve our goal of a multi-lingual Resistance Wiki? Garfield 123 Sure, i can... :) -- Capelli 11:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievements I see you flying into the lead with achievements. Do you think they work? ~ sorofin Can I ask Can you please stop doing 1 thing edits due to the fact that it crams up the wiki, Thanks. ~ sorofin Okey... An also can you please make sure the article is actually related to the category you are putting it with. ~ sorofin Yes, sure, i will looking that it´s the right category... Okay thanks for listening and understanding. ~ sorofin Anytime! So, can i ask you something? Yeah you can ask anything. ~ sorofin Great, how old are you? A random question... Why exactly do you want to know? ~ sorofin Just curious... How old are you then? ~ sorofin 15...and you? 19 ~ sorofin whoops I meant 20 ~ sorofin Haha, okey, so do you do something with...Lego? hmm... what do you mean? Something like this...http://xxseadragonxx.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2p9jqf Nah. I sometimes animate with LEGO ~ sorofin I´ve already built a new tower...its 2,50 meters tall. I just love the Chimeran Towers, special the Holar Tower...and then i´ve foundet the Resistance Wiki... How long have you been into Resistance? ~ sorofin The Wiki? No the games ~ sorofin Fall Of Man...since umm 2 years but R2 since it cames out... Pretty much the same as me. ~ sorofin Cool...I think R2 is better than R:FoM...special the weapons...as the MP-47... Vote Vote Please ~ sorofin Translation Hey are you somewhat interested in doing a German translation page for the Resistance wiki?--Drgyen 21:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'm really interested to do that. It will be a long time to do this, but when it's ready the Resistance wiki will be the most perfet Game wiki ever. --Joseph-Evan-Capelli 09:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) We planning A Deutsch Resistance Wiki? :D. That would be great and help a whole load of fans that can't speak English :) Sorofin 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, seen in the other wikis with the translation link in Ratchet & Clank and Bioshock.--Drgyen 19:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Really great!! I already love this wiki in english, but then a german Resistance wiki... for many german fans it will be the greatest day ever when it's ready. --Joseph-Evan-Capelli 20:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Great to hear your approval, all I need is a way of how to do this with the Mediawiki thing.--Drgyen 22:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Good. Mhmm, do you have already an idea how it could be done? The easiest things to translate are the Quotes, Characterinfos and dialoges, cause i know all of them from memory. The other articles will be also not a big problem the only thing that this project will be take is time... but not really much of it. I am confident.. --Joseph-Evan-Capelli 12:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Basally I discovered that you need to create a separate wiki with a different language instead. Such as http://de.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki. I figure the German speaking site name would be http://de.resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Resistance_Wiki (note the latter link is not actually made). And then creating a wiki link to the German site.--Drgyen 20:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Aha, okey,..I understand. And who will lead then the German Resistance Wiki? --Joseph-Evan-Capelli 20:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, unfortunately, I not interested in leading the wiki, due to language barriers.--Drgyen 23:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Language barriers are a problem :/ I don't know German either. You could spearhead it, Joseph-Evan-Capelli? Sorofin 10:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm, yes thats a problem..but only a little one. Sure I will do that then. --Joseph-Evan-Capelli 10:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC)